warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Airwind (Aquamarine1212)
Airwind '''is a ginger, short-haired tom with green eyes. History Airwind appears in the allegiances of Lakeclan's Beginning, Lake and Flame Meet, and Returning Flame, but makes no appearance within the books. Days of Dirt Airwind is one of the mentioned cats who becomes sick with dustcough early in the book. After Lakeclan becomes trapped in the lakebed, Lakewater proposes they tunnel underground to escape. He says however, that one cat will have to sacrifice themselves to stay above ground and cover the entrance with boulders so that the tunnels won't flood when the lake fills back up. Airwind volunteers, but his mate Streakfur tells him she's having his kits in the hopes it will get him to change his mind. Airwind is firm however and says that it gives him all the more reason to protect the clan. Later on, Streakfur starts to kit while they're still at the bottom of the lakebed. Streakfur chooses the names for Speckledkit and Airkit, and Airwind chooses the names for Rabbitkit and Hiddenkit. Streakfur chooses to name the ginger tom Airkit after his father, and Airwind chooses the name Hiddenkit because the kitten hides underneath her mother often. A few weeks later, Airwind takes Airkit out of the nursery and tells him about the origin of his name. Airkit is excited that he's been named after his father, but Airwind tells him he has to leave soon. As the clan prepares to leave, they each give him gifts at their parting. Streakfur gives him some of her fur to use in his bedding, and his kits each give him something to remember them by. Speckledkit gives him a speckled feather, Hiddenkit gives him a shiny black pebble, Rabbitkit gives him a tuft of rabbit's fur, and Airkit gives him an orange and tan shell. Airwind thinks about each of his kits and how they'll remember him and grow without him as they leave. He promises to visit each of them in his dreams when he's passed on. At the end of the book, when Lakeclan emerges from the tunnels, Airwind meets them, revealing that he has survived. Sunlight The entire clan is delighted when they find Airwind has survived. As he greets his family, he notices Rabbitkit is missing. Hiddenpaw breaks it to him that Rabbitkit has died in the tunnels. Airwind is shocked, but he puts it aside to introduce the clan to two of his friends, Snowflake and Hope. He tells the clan that they helped him escape the lakebed and that they were his saviors. The clan clusters around Airwind and he starts to tell his story. Later on, when Hiddenshadow and Robinwing go missing, Airwind immediately begins to search for them. While he is searching, Sunsetkit from Flameclan tumbles into his path and before he can stop, Airwind hits him and sends him flying down into the lake below. Flamefire and Tinybird rush to rescue him, and Flamefire begins to accuse Airwind of intentionally hurting his kit. Tinybird however, calms him down and they realize the entire thing was an accident. Airwind tells them about the rouges who have kidnapped their warriors, and Tinybird has a message from Starclan warning them that Hiddenshadow is in danger and she has found out their location. Airwind rushes back to the other patrol and tells them that the two missing warriors are in danger. Relations '''Mate: : Streakfur : (Living as of Returning Flame) Sons: : Airbreeze : (Living as of Returning Flame) Daughter: : Hiddenshadow : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Speckledcloud : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Rabbitkit : (Deceased) Daughter-in-Law: : Icefur : (Living as of Returning Flame) Son-in-Law: : Robinwing : (Living as of Returning Flame) Grandsons: : Foxkit : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Oceankit : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Ravenkit : : (Living as of Returning Flame) Granddaughter: : Flutterkit : (Living as of Returning Flame) Quotes "I would die for my clan, and I will. It is an honor." - Airwind (Days of Dirt, Chapter 5) "I must. For my clan. For their lives. And for yours. I would die for you, and I will." - Airwind (Days of Dirt, Chapter 5) "He’s always going to look at me as a role model. He’ll grow up to be a honest and true warrior." - Airwind's thoughts about Airkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 5) "You’re not afraid to show your feelings. You’ll grow strong, but you’ll have to learn to hold your feelings inside sometimes too." - Airwind's thoughts about Speckledkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 5) Trivia *Airwind later is rehashed as the character Gingerwhisker in the Lakeclan Series. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose Airwindwarrior.png|Airwind (Warrior) - 2017 Airwind2.png|Airwind (Elder) - 2013 Airwind.png|Airwind (Warrior) - 2013 Air3.png|Airwind (Warrior) - 2010 Air.png|Air (Loner) - 2010 Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Cats